Bandages have long been used to support tissue and to aid wound healing. In order to allow the skin covered by a bandage to undergo transpiration it is important that the bandage is breathable. A disadvantage of current breathable bandages is that use of breathable materials results in a propensity to absorb water. This problem becomes acute when the wearer attempts to wash adjacent skin or take a shower and ends up saturating the bandage or the underlying dressing with water. Once the bandage is saturated it is necessary for the individual to re-bandage or re-dress the injury. This problem is even more pronounced with orthopedic casts, which are worn for weeks or months.